


Collisions

by Pastelient



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelient/pseuds/Pastelient
Summary: A humble locomotive engineer just wants her train to be left alone. . .
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Collisions

**Author's Note:**

> Yin, an Original Character, belongs to the original artist Jowbowkitten.

Yin knew she could hear the iron door creak open, not entirely drowned out by the racketing of her shovel. Much to her displeasure, unfortunately. Even as the fire roared in front of her, cracking with glee while it was fed coal, the indistinguishable clacks of red bottomed heels sounded behind her. 

“If you’re here to ask about my girlie,” Yin murmured, refusing to turn herself around. She’d rather give her annoying brother the cold shoulder, letting the ice  _ radiate _ off her. “She ain’t yours.” 

Balan hadn’t gotten the memo, hand patting her shoulder gently, patronizing in nature and similar to that of a parent reprimanding their child. “Yin, we both know that this locomotive is ours to share,” Balan chuckled, thinking his statement was chaff, yet Yin knew so much better. A false sense of security always accompanied these conversations whenever they’d come around the bend. “And since we share it, I feel it is only natural that I can come use it when I wish, if that’s alright with you!” 

Yin tossed a look over at the enigmatic man, eyebrows raised in what she could only describe as disbelief. Or, more accurately, astonishment. She didn’t spend hours busting her ass for this piece of iron junk just for Balan to use it ‘whenever he felt like it’. He’d never once touched any of the pressure valves, never tightened any of the hatchets, never lifted a finger once to even stock the train with coal. And yet, here he was in his staggering glory, demanding the keys to the control room. She could feel her throat tightening, similarly to the grip around the shovels handle. “You’re joking me, you ain’t serious.” 

“Oh! But I am, dearest sister,” Balan nudged his way past Yin, appearing to inspect the schedule of departure pinned to the wall. The jittery thoughts of whacking him upside the head with the nearest wrench rushed through the mechanic, fingers clutching into a tightly clenched fist to  _ prevent _ the tragedy. Last thing she needed was to go down in history as the one who took Balan out with a spanner. “Hm… it says that it’s not departing the station today. Awfully strange, since I  _ need  _ it to leave the station. How inconvenient…” 

The vein sitting in her temple popped out, jaw clenching up when Balan erased the date from the board. This wasn’t his train. He barely lifted a finger when it came to her, only stepping in to  _ perhaps _ help purchase equipment Yin needed. Maybe he’d come in to keep her company when she worked on the framework, but never grasped a damn tool in his hands once. Not even to hand them to her, claiming the oil would spatter the fabric. Sometimes she wished she could dump him into a vat of locomotive oil, and watch as he would flail about helplessly. She took a steep inhale, air whistling through the gap in her two front teeth. “Bal. You can leave, and if I hafta kick you out, I will not hesitate.” 

“Yin, I don’t think… that you’re in any right to deny me access,” Balan tittered carefully, his growing into an impish little thing, the tiniest fang peeking out from the corner. “After all, I  _ own _ the theater, the place where your train sits.” 

...Perhaps Balan deserved a particularly  _ aggroed _ hit to the side of her head. Yin’s eyes burned with tears that threatened to fall, prickling the sides of her eyes as she stared with the most infuriated gaze at Balan. Who only seemed to, in return, respond with a cocky waggle of his eyebrows. Though her chest was tight, and her body screamed to rip into the maestro, she tried to allow herself to practice what little shreds of patience she had left. “You need to walk right out that door, and close it behind you. You’ll get the train when you get the damn train, ya got it?” 

Balan playfully shrugged his shoulders, tossing his head aside in laughter. “Oh, alright Yin! But only because you  _ asked _ me so politely,” His steps stopped at the door, a look tossing its way over his shoulder. “Although, I might just come back later, and steal the controls for myself when you’re not around. Until then!” 

And as Balan walked off, glitter trailing behind him like he recently exited a chain line craft store, Yin had a quick shot throw from her wrench lined up the entire time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for a lovely friend! 
> 
> Jowbowkitten has a killer AU in the works, and if you haven't checked out their content, I would HIGHLY recommend doing so. (Find them on twitter @ jowbowkitten) 
> 
> And I want to give a huge thanks to them for letting me write about one of their OC's, Yin!


End file.
